


Happy birthday, bub

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: It’s Tarons birthday and one of the presents he gets from Richard is something completely new. They find themself in the bedroom soon trying out the plug and Taron suggests taking it with them to the restaurant in the evening. Richard teases Taron and challenges him at the dinner table.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 19





	Happy birthday, bub

Taron wakes up when he feels his boyfriend stroking over his hair and saying his name softly. He opens his eyes slowly and pulls the blanket tighter around his body, a small groan leaving his lips.

Rich smiles down at him and places a soft kiss on his forehead. “Happy birthday, bub.” he says smiling.

“Thank you.” Taron smirks and looks up to him happily. He cups his face and pulls him down, kissing him gently.

“Made you breakfast. Wanna eat it while I run you bath?” he asks and strokes over his cheek.

“Sounds perfect.” T says and smiles up to him. His blueish green eyes shine adoringly.

Richard leaves for a few seconds before coming back in with a tray balancing a glass of orange juice and a plate filled with bacon, eggs, and some warm bread.  
Taron sits up and takes it carefully, smiling at him. “Thank you, love.” he says and presses a loving kiss onto his lips.

“Anything for you love.” Rich whispers and smiles. They pull away from each other so Taron can fully enjoy his breakfast. Richard makes his way into the bathroom to get the water running in the bathtub.

When Taron is done, he follows his boyfriend’s steps into the bathroom where Rich had everything set and waiting for him to enjoy. Rich added some bubbles and the water rests at the perfect temperature for T.

Richard comes inside when Taron finally relaxes into the warm water and watches him lovingly. “Everything alright?”

“Mm perfect.” T hums and opens his eyes, smiling brightly at him.

Rich sits at the edge of the tub, behind Taron’s head, and starts fondling through his hair. He sinks his hands into the water shortly and starts massaging Taron’s scalp, running his fingers through his hair and pressing down gently. T closes his eyes, getting lost in the sensation and humming softly when Richard’s hands start massaging his neck.

Taron tucks up his legs and rests his head on his knees. He relaxes into his boyfriend’s touch, who’s massaging his back and shoulders now. “You’re too good to be true.” T moans softly and Rich starts chuckling behind him. He continues his massage for a short period before he backs away enough to let Taron wash his body. When he finishes, he rinses off and carefully gets out of the tub.

Richard dries Taron’s hair and wraps his arms around him when he’s finished. He places kisses all over his warm, fluffy hair and stops when T looks up at him with dreamy eyes. “Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you look like that?”

“No.” A big soft smile wanders onto Taron’s face. “No one’s ever made me look that way.”

Richard’s face softens and he leans down to his boyfriend to kiss him lovingly. “You’re so fucking cute.” he whispers. They make their way into the bedroom to get him dressed.

Downstairs in the living room, Richard has Taron’s presents all wrapped up beautifully and arranged on the table in front of the sofa. Between them is a vase full of red roses and a sweet letter he wrote his lover resting beside it.

T sits down and opens the letter first, Richard sitting by his side and watching his face for a reaction. When he’s done, his eyes are brimmed with tears and he presses his lips together. “I love you so much.” he whispers and kisses him lovingly, cupping his face and pulling him close.

“I love you more.” The Scottish assures him with a smile. Taron opens his gifts with a bright smile on his face.

When only one present is left, Rich stops him. “Okay, so the last present is - let’s say something new.” he says slowly and notices how T raises his eyebrows. “Actually, you made me think about what you said a few weeks ago. When you said that you often get bored when I’m not around, or sexually frustrated when we don’t see each other for a few weeks.”

Taron nods slowly and watches him curiously. “You have my full attention.” he jokes and his thoughts start racing. What was he up too?

“So, I’ve got something that maybe is a solution for this problem.” Rich says and he hands Taron the package nervously.

T opens it and has a little box in his hands. He shares one last look with Rich before opening it slowly. His eyebrows raise in surprise. “Oh, I didn’t expect that.” In the box he can see two black silicon plugs, one of them small and long, the other one thick and shorter than the first one. “But I’m curious.”

Richard pulls out his phone from his trousers and shows it to Taron. “I have the app for it and it works with an internet connection. So no matter where you are, I can make you feel good without touching you.”

Taron bites his lower lip and looks at Rich. “I actually love this idea, you’re brilliant.” he says with a small smirk and watches his nervous boyfriend.

“Yeah? I wasn’t sure about it. If you don’t like it, we can just throw it away and I’ll get something else.” he states and watches the beauty of a man next to him.

“You’re such a dork.” Taron starts laughing and pulls him into a short kiss. “I think I’ll love it.” he says. “Actually…” he starts and sits on Richard’s lap, facing him. He kisses him sweetly and deepens it by pushing his tongue into Richard’s mouth, making him moan. His hand tangles in his boyfriend’s dark curls while he feels Richard’s hands wandering down his back. “I’d like to try it out soon.”

Rich smirks at him and raises his eyebrows. “How soon?” he asks and squeezes his ass.

Taron squeaks surprised and starts giggling. He looks at Richard’s full lips and grinds down on his lap a bit. “How’s about now?”

“Oh I’d love to make you cum on your birthday.” Rich says teasingly and winks at him.

“But only if we have sex today as well.” Taron says and looks at him seriously. He wouldn’t be the only one cumming today. Rich should feel good as well.

“Okay then.” Rich says smiling. Taron smiles and continues their make-out session. Richard grabs his thighs and stands up. Wrapping his legs around his waist, T kisses him passionately and playfully grips his hair. A low growl rumbles in Rich’s chest at the action and he starts the journey towards the stairway.

Upstairs, Richard only wears his boxers. The rest is somewhere on the floor, lost during their hot, needy kisses. Taron lies on the bed completely naked, waiting curiously for Rich to start.

Richard takes his time placing kisses all over his torso, his full lips wandering down to his abdomen. He plants kisses on his boyfriend’s thighs and sucks at his weak spots until T is hard and needy for more. Rich covers his fingers in lube and presses them against his entrance teasingly.

Taron moans sweetly when Rich presses in the first finger and relaxes into the feeling. After a few pumps, he is stretched enough for the second finger. “Why are you so talented with your fingers? - Ugh god.” T groans as Rich adds another finger and pushes in at a faster pace.

Richard smirks to himself, hearing the needy sounds that leave his boyfriend’s soft, parted lips. He curls them up, massaging his prostate with the action, and makes T arch his back, panting. He continues for a little while until T is opened up enough for the smaller and longer plug. Rich takes it and covers it in lube. Then, he parts Taron’s legs and sits in between them. “Just relax, yeah? It’s just like if I was inside you, just a little smaller.”

Taron nods eagerly. “Okay.” He says. Suddenly, he feels something pressing against his entrance. It’s warm and soft and a bit odd at the beginning. Rich teases him with the tip, pushing in and pulling out again. “Jesus, Richie, get it in me.” he moans when Richard pushes it in a bit further.

“Patience, baby.” Rich says giggling and pushes it in deeper. Taron’s deep moan when the toy is fully inside him drives him crazy. “Ready?” he asks, grabbing his phone.

“Yeah.” he presses out and tries to relax into the pillow. He feels full in a good way in the moment. But with no movement at all, it made him crazy.

Richard opens the app and moves his finger along the screen just a little bit, making the plug come alive inside Taron’s hole.

Taron gasps at the sudden feeling and his mouth falls open with a moan. The toy inside of him is buzzing lowly, but it’s enough to affect his whole body.

Rich strokes over his lower stomach gently and looks at his squirming boyfriend. “Feels good?”

“Mm.” he just presses out and tries not to go mad at the feeling. It’s minimalistic, but it’s building up the coil in his stomach.

“Okay, I’m gonna add a bit more.” he says and taps on his screen. He watches Taron and bites his lip, getting turned on immensely.

“Ohh fuck.” T whispers and arches his back. His right hand grabs the sheets tightly while his left hand grabs the headboard above his head. He moans loudly and his head falls back. Damn this feels good. Almost just as good as Richard himself.

Richard can’t stop himself and turns it up a bit more. His boyfriend moans his name completely wrecked while he arches his back high into the air. His thighs are trembling and his cock is leaking pre cum, dripping onto Taron’s stomach. “God, you look so fucking good.” he moans and feels himself getting hard.

Taron wants to give him a cheeky answer but he can’t. The pulsing against his walls shakes his whole body and he can’t think anymore. His cock twitches and T doesn’t know how long it will take until he’ll explode. He tucks up his legs when Rich taps on his screen again and the vibrating increases. “Oooh goohhd.” Taron chokes out and the grip around the headboard gets tighter. He opens his legs and tries to fuck back onto the toy, but it’s no use because it’s inside him.

“Still feeling good?” Rich asks and T just nods, moaning. Richard takes tiny steps with the power he gives the toy inside of T and so he adds another bit.

T moans continuously and pulls at the sheets. His whole body is covered in sweat now as he bucks his hips up breathlessly. He can’t focus on anything else other than the pulsing toy inside of him and the increasing urge to cum. “Rich-.” he pants breathlessly and moans loudly. “I’m-ah-clo-oh-se.” he presses out and whimpers a bit.

“Cum whenever you’re ready, stunning.” Rich says and watches his boyfriend arching his back high, rolling his eyes back in his head, and letting out short, wrecked moans as his muscles tensed.

Taron cums hard, squirting ropes of cum all over his torso while moaning Richard’s name barely audible. His whole body shakes and he pants moaning as it continues. “Stop, please - aahh-.” he whimpers and starts squirming as the sensation turns into overstimulation.

Richard turns it down and watches Taron start to relax, panting. He grabs the end of the plug and pulls it out gently, soothing his whimpering boyfriend after. Lying it aside, he strokes over Taron’s thigh and watches him adoringly. “You did so good.” T smiles up to him and closes his eyes, his cheeks are flushed red. “How are you feeling about it?”

“It’s amazing and I can’t wait to shove it up your ass.” Taron says and makes them both laugh. “I’m feeling good about it and I think I’ll enjoy it a lot when I’m away from you.”

“Well, we don’t have to use it only when you’re away from me, ya know.” Rich says and his voice gets a bit deeper, hungrier.

The change in his tone doesn’t go unnoticed by T. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Not sure about that.” Rich admits laughing. “What do you think I’m thinking?”

“I think that you want me wear it in public and tease me from time to time.” Taron says and the cheeky tone in his voice shows Rich that he would love it.

“You won’t have it in you all the time, of course. There’s also a little rope attached so it can be fixed under your cock.” he explains. Taron moans at his words. “I assume you like that thought.”

“God, you’re gonna wreck me with that.” he says and bites his lower lip. “Only imagining it will make me hard again.”

“We could try it out tonight.” Rich says and Taron raises his eyebrows. “I promised to take you out on your birthday, remember?”

Taron pulls him down and connects their lips with a hot kiss. “You’re gonna make me lose my mind one day.” he breathes out. Richard chuckles and kisses him again.

Taron sits down a bit nervous at the dinner table in the restaurant. Rich picked the one most inside the corner, where a few plants hide them from the waiters for the most part. Taron sits with his back to the wall and faces three of the tables in the restaurant that are a bit away from them.

Having the plug fixed to his cock was exciting because he doesn’t know when Rich will tease him, how long, nor how hard. It fits perfectly and no one can see it, not even through his tight trousers.

When they ordered their drinks, Taron scoots himself closer to the table, hiding his lower body fully under the table cloth. Something that doesn’t go unrecognized by Rich.

“You’re nervous?” he asks with a warm smile.

“Maybe. I’ll be busy enough trying to keep my mouth shut. I can’t control my hips as well.” he says giggling and looks at his boyfriend happily.

“That’s true.”

The waiter brings them their drinks and they order their food. As soon as he’s gone, Rich pretends to fix his shoe lace while he gets his phone out under the table, opening the app. He sits up fully again and watches Taron as he moves his finger over the screen slightly.

Taron’s eyes widen in surprise and he bites his lower lip. The plug is buzzing against his cock and it feels more intense than he expected it to be.

Rich stops it and smirks at him. “And?” He asks, his finger hovering over the screen, yet his eyes were fixated on his boyfriend.

“This will be harder than I thought.” T breathes out and watches him. There’s a tingling passion making the hairs on his body stand tall. “But it feels too good to stop.”

Richard takes that as a sign to turn it back on, but with slightly more power.

Taron’s hands grip the edge of the table and he slides forward in his seat. He closes his eyes and lets out a low, quiet moan before fighting for control over his body again. T feels his body heating up and the vibration against his hardening cock is better than he imagined it. He braces his head on one of his hands while the other one lies flat on the table now.

Rich studies Taron’s face as he turns it up a bit more. His boyfriend’s eyebrows crumble in pleasure and he slowly begins to have trouble keeping his mouth closed. Taron pants softly and moves in his seat. “You want more?” he asks lowly and T opens his eyes again.

“Just a bit. Go-oh easy on me, please.” T whispers and tenses when Rich does as he’s told. He rubs his face moaning lowly and feels himself dripping into his pants. There was sure to be a stain in them later.

Rich grabs Taron’s hand that’s lying on the table and squeezes it. “So good for me.” he whispers and T nods. “Do you think you can take more?”

Taron swallows and nods slowly. “I think so. But if I start- ughh- if I start moaning too loud, turn it off.”

“I will.” Rich says and T looks into his deep blue eyes, feeling nothing but trust and love for his boyfriend.

As soon as Rich increases the power in the plug, Taron swears under his breath and he squeezes Richard’s hand shortly. He closes his eyes and moves his hips a bit on his seat while covering his mouth with his hand. “Mm God.” he moans a bit and tries to open his eyes again. He hums a bit into his hands, whining deliciously, and looks at Rich with shiny eyes.

Richard sees how T is just fully enjoying and living for this moment. Seeing Taron like that makes the devil inside him want to come out and play. And so he lets go off Taron’s hand, sits up straight to cover him, and gets out his phone again. He turns it up high, much stronger than before. “Doing so good for me, baby boy.” He purrs out to his squirming lover.

Taron can’t bite back a moan at his praise and the increased intensity hitting him at once, falling back in his seat. He slides forward a bit and starts moving his hips, trying to keep the pleasure going. His hands grip onto the seat tightly and he tries to hold back his moans, which he succeeds in doing for the most part. His eyes start fluttering and he opens his legs so he can move his hips easier.

Rich looks at Taron fascinated. His lover was never good at keeping the noise down and he never wanted to. But suddenly, he had so much control over it and it turns Richard on greatly, knowing T is fighting so he could keep the pleasure in his body present.

T gasps a bit and he shuts his eyes closed as he bites back a loud groan. His balls are drawing up now as an effect of the hard vibration on his cock.

Richard decides to push his limits a bit more and increases it again a great amount. What happens next makes Richard’s own hard cock drip into his underwear.  
Taron rolls his eyes, lets out a groan and leans forward. He presses his legs together at the intense feeling and braces his head on both hands, now covering his mouth. T moans into his hands and starts thrusting under the table, needing to ride out the waves of pleasure hitting his body. Taron looks completely fucked out. A bit of sweat coated his forehead, his eyes shimmered and his cheeks were enflamed from the intensity of it all. He rubs his face with a pant, runs his fingers through his hair, and has a devilish smile on his lips as he bucks his hips forward. “Rich -.” he presses out breathless and runs his hand down his thigh, steadying himself on his knee.

“Mm?” Rich asks with a smirk on his lips. Damn, his boy looks beautifully wrecked. Taron’s moans are strangled as he rolls his eyes in the back of his head.

“Gonna cum.” Taron mumbles and moans into his hand again. “Not here.” he breathes out and looks at him with fluttering eyes. His head falls back a bit and he takes back control over his body again quickly. “Too loud.” His warning comes out as a wine and he tenses forward as the knot in his stomach tightens. Taron presses his legs together and his hands stroke down his thighs, shivering. “Please.” he can only beg and bites back a loud moan between his pants.

“Wanna continue this in the bathroom?” he asks and turns down the power a bit. Taron nods and bites his lip, a relieved sigh falling from his lips. “Okay then.” he says and turns it up again quickly.

T presses his eyes closed and grabs the table cloth. “Rich.” he whines breathlessly and Rich stops, grinning.

Taron can barely make it into the bathroom when Richard turns it up again. He braces himself on the door to one of the bathroom stalls and lets out a long moan. “Oh fuck.” he breathes out and steps into the bathroom stall. “This is even better standing.” Taron moans and braces himself on the wall.

Richard follows him inside and locks the door behind them. T is too caught up in the feeling of desire and lust pumping through his veins, so Richard steps behind him and opens the button of his trousers. He pulls them down to his knees and then softly removes his boxers. He wraps his arms around him and places kisses all over his neck. “If you sit down, I could turn it up more.”

Taron moans with need and sits down on the toilet after closing the toilet lid. He opens his legs and leans back.

Richard feels himself getting hard when he sees Taron’s shaking cock getting massaged by the plug. He can’t hold back a moan and fights for his self-control.

“Gonna take good care of you later.” T promises panting and moans lowly.

Richard nods and turns it up much higher than he did before. Taron lets out an obscenely loud moan while he tries to brace himself. He starts thrusting up, moaning with every thrust, and his eyes close fluttering.

Taron’s whole body is shaking hard and he feels the knot in his stomach tightening. “Fuck - you’re so good with this - ughh ohh shit.” his head falls back and he feels his dick starting to harden a bit painfully. “Gonna cum.” he moans out.

“Cum for me, baby.” he says and watches him, lust pumping through his body.

“Please - more.” T chokes out and Rich does as he says. Taron leans forward first before his head falls back and he arches his back. He shouts Richard’s name and cums hard all over the floor. His vision becomes blurry and his heart beats rapidly as his body tries to ride out the orgasm as long as he could. Taron stumbles into over stimulation quickly and begs him to turn it off. He looks up as soon as he can breathe properly again. “Fuck, I love you so much!”

“You’re so fucking hot.” Rich moans and leans down to kiss him.

Taron giggles into the kiss and shakes his head. “Says you.”

Rich strokes over his cheek and kisses him again. “Happy birthday, bub”


End file.
